Oy Vey, We're Gay!
by MorganLeFay33
Summary: Just some femslash for The Nanny (CC/Sydney AU), re-uploded by request
1. Chapter 1

**Oy Vey, We're Gay!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

CC sauntered into the kitchen through the back door, expecting to find Nanny Fine sitting there as usual. She secretly hoped she would find Maxwell there, perhaps alone and dejected, having been stood up by that cheap, flirty publicist. Yes, she could see it now – she would throw her arms around him, comforting him…

"Oh. Hello, Ms. Babcock."

CC stopped in her tracks at the greeting, surprised to find Sydney sitting there instead, absentmindedly stirring a cup of coffee.

"Miss Mercer. What are you doing here?"

She laughed sadly and looked back down into her cup. "It's a long story. Niles asked me to stay here and babysit while Ms. Fine…well, like I said, it's a long story."

"I've got time." She sat down quickly, feigning concern. All she wanted was to know where Maxwell was, and whether he and Nanny Fine were together.

"I feel kind of stupid," Sydney sighed, holding her head in her hands. "I came onto Fran." She didn't know why she was telling her this. It was just embarrassing, but she needed to vent to _someone_.

"You _what_? You're a lesbian? Thank God!" CC cried in relief.

Sydney chuckled. "That's what Fran said too. I misinterpreted it though. I'm guessing you're madly in love with Mr. Sheffield too? I must be the only one who's out of the loop!"

Sydney knew CC was crazy about Maxwell. She just said it to make things less awkward. It was a shame that their first meeting had been so strident, she thought. CC was beautiful and sassy and funny, and now that she thought about it more, perhaps Fran wasn't really a good match for her anyway. If things had gone more smoothly with CC at first, she wouldn't have even noticed Fran. She remembered the way CC had cackled the first time they'd met, and she felt a small smile beginning to form a twist in the corner of her mouth.

"What?" CC demanded to know.

"Nothing," Sydney grinned. "I was just thinking of how ridiculous this whole situation is."

"Why on Earth would you ever want to date _Nanny Fine_?" CC asked with disgust.

"Come on, now, she's lovely!" Sydney defended playfully. "_You're _just jealous."

"What – of _her_? Jealous that you came onto her instead of me?"

Sydney leaned forward in silent laughter. "No, silly - that you two are competing for Mr. Sheffield's attention."

"Oh, right." CC blushed at her mistake and tried to brush it off casually. An image suddenly popped into her mind, one that she hadn't before considered. She tried to avert her eyes as Sydney took off her satin jacket, exposing her smooth, tanned arms.

"So you're on nanny duty for the night? How tragically unfair," CC remarked with a grimace.

"They're up in their rooms. They don't need anything. I already asked. What does Ms. Fine do around here all the time?"

CC snorted contemptuously. "Beats me. She usually sits around watching television or eating, and sometimes that outlandish mother of hers comes over."

Sydney paused for a moment to think, wondering why CC hadn't already gotten up to leave. The fact that they had sustained an entire conversation was promising, and she didn't want her to go just yet. Sydney needed the company of a friend right now, lest she find herself feeling even lonelier than before.

"Do you ever watch TV?"

CC was taken aback by the question. She tried to think of a sophisticated answer to give, perhaps that she much preferred the literary works of this author or that, but all she could hear herself saying was, "Yeah."

"Well, it only makes sense to follow in Fran's footsteps. Why don't you see what's on and I'll get us beer and chips or something? Unless you've got work to do?"

CC knew that she was falling right into some kind of trap. Sydney couldn't possibly think she was so naïve as to assume that this was just a friendly activity, and yet CC was happy to pretend she thought just that. She had nowhere to go tonight, as usual. She certainly didn't like the idea of Niles knowing that she was alone tonight with nowhere to be. She always wanted him to think of her as a busy socialite, with places to go and things to do – not some lowlife couch potato who consumes chips and beer. Nonetheless, she shook her head in agreement and headed into the living room.

Sydney watched her go, feeling slightly remorseful for putting herself in this situation. She always did this. The exciting prospect of spending time with a gorgeous straight woman always outweighed the fear of the disappointment she knew she'd feel later. These things never ended well for anyone.

* * *

_I've never written for this fandom before, so I hope this works out! I'm trying here! Don't worry, CC/Niles fans - I ship them too. It'll still happen. :-)_

_xoxo,_

_Morgana_


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a little note in response to all CC/Niles shippers. Don't get me wrong – I love them too, only this is meant to be femslash, and you can't blame me, because at this point in the series, both CC and Niles were still seeing other people. CC even had a mental breakdown over Maxwell in the next season! So even if our OTP flame is burning here (and believe me, I will embrace the burning soon enough), it's subdued. :-)_

_xoxo,_

_Morgana_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Sydney looked down at the empty bottles on the coffee table and couldn't believe how quickly the two of them had made it through so many varied drinks. She tried to focus her vision as she looked down at CC, whose eyes were closed as she lay there with her head in Sydney's lap. They had spent the entire night on the sofa, watching old movies and drinking.

"Syd," CC mumbled lowly, "I'm sorry I said what I said about your father."

Sydney laughed and stroked CC's hair soothingly, "I don't mind! Those things are all true, but I love him anyway. He's been a good father to me."

"Mm." CC sat up slowly and turned toward Sydney, squinting at the blurry outline of her golden head. The room was spinning, and CC thought if she just moved in a bit closer, she would be able to see the other woman's eyes and get her bearings. She climbed over toward Sydney until their noses were practically touching and she could finally see into her green eyes. She felt warm and her voice was velvety and her lips suddenly looked so very soft. CC kissed her.

It was a slobbery and awkward kiss, but Sydney enjoyed every second of it. God, she thought, pulling the other woman into her arms as their tongues met sloppily, this could be so easy. Surely CC was so intoxicated by this point that Sydney could let her continue with this all night. They could even have sex and CC would probably forget by tomorrow.

Once they broke apart, Sydney froze in shock at the sight of Niles at the door, mouth hanging open and duster dropped carelessly onto the floor.

CC didn't feel embarrassed to be caught. She just wanted to grab Sydney's face again and kiss her more. She felt herself swaying from side to side and laughing until she rolled off the sofa onto the floor.

Sydney was surprised to see Niles simply shrug and walk out of the room when CC fell. His bored glance and exit were almost comical, and Sydney tried to maintain her concern without giggling as she helped the other woman up. She couldn't do this. She just couldn't. This wasn't her style – taking advantage of a lonely, drunk, straight woman.

"Come on, CC. I'm taking you home."

Sydney managed to get the tall blonde into her coat and hat, and prop her up while they hailed a cab outside. CC managed to mumble her address just before she passed out in the back of the car.

Once CC had closed her door and said a slurred "Good night," Sydney paused in the hallway of her apartment building. Just because this wasn't happening tonight, didn't mean it couldn't ever happen. The tiny bit of hope inside her compelled her to pull a pen and pad out of her purse. She left the note in CC's letterbox downstairs.

_Dear CC, _

_I hope that you will feel okay after tonight. I didn't mean for tonight to turn into such an intoxicated disaster – I only wanted to have a nice time. I have a feeling that you're not actually interested in me in a romantic way (and if you don't remember what happened tonight, don't worry about it), but just please know that it's not a problem. We all make mistakes sometimes, so I won't be upset if you didn't mean it. _

_Till we meet again,_

_Syd_

_P.S. My phone number is (646) 789-2457. Perhaps we can have dinner sometime, even if just as friends._

Sydney decided to walk home despite the biting cold. She needed space to breathe and think. She felt lonely and empty, and she wished that even one person would look at her in the way she had gazed upon so many whom she had loved. She wanted to know what it felt like – truly being wanted by someone you want.


End file.
